ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Strike I (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Head to the bottom right-hand corner of I-7 in West Sarutabaruta (S) and click on the ??? you find there to spawn a Goblin Picaroon. # Check the ??? after killing the Goblin to receive 160 experience/limit points. # Return to Emhi Tchaoryo to receive 620 Allied Notes. ---- Notes * The Goblin Picaroon NM is a Goblin THF with 8-10k HP. He occasionally triple-attacks, but neither hits very hard nor evades all that much. (His accuracy does seem to increase as his HP decreases.) *If someone has killed it recently, you will receive the message "Something tells you that you should wait a moment and try again" when you click the ???. *The approximate wait time to respawn the goblin after it has been killed is 3 minutes. *Soloable by a level 75 WAR/NIN wearing normal exp gear. *Soloable by a level 75 WAR/DNC wearing normal exp gear. (Using Perdu Voulge(G-AXE), with roughly 80TP at starting from killing the nearby mobs) *Soloable by a level 75 NIN/WAR with Senji and Unsho, normal xp gear. took about 1/2 my hp (Elvaan, 1300 hp) no food. *Soloable by a level 75 WHM/NIN. *Soloable by a level 75 WHM/BLM with KC in normal cure gear without using any Job Ability. *Soloable by a level 75 RDM/NIN without any problems. *Soloable by a level 75 SAM/NIN. (Meikyo Shisui & Icarus Wing with Hagun easily 1st time. Soboro Sukehiro the 2nd time, survived with 260/1400HP.) *Soloable by a level 75 SMN/WHM. (Either use Carbuncle to until the mob reaches 50% and finish with Fenrir, or make liberal use of Healing Ruby II to use Carbuncle all the way through.) *Soloable by a level 70 BLU/NIN. *Soloable by a level 65 PUP/WAR using Soulsoother automaton and 1 MP swap. *Soloable by a level 75 DRK/SAM, no souleater, blood weapon or extra items necessary. *Soloable by a level 73 RDM/WHM using melee gear. Kept Stoneskin + Phalanx up for most of the fight. *Soloable by a level 75 BLM/RDM Using Sleep, Gravity, Nuke, Nuke, Sleep,and repeat. Almost immune to sleep by the end. Gains more and more resistance each time slept. *FAILED to solo as 75 BLM/WHM - appears to be immune to sleep once below 50% HP - 7 resists in a row with resist 1/10 when above 50% *Soloable by a level 75 RDM/PLD in standard AF equip (lol), Stoneskin/Phalanx timed out when the Goblin was at 10% HP. *Soloable by a level 71 DRG/WHM with normal equipment. Very easy. *Soloable by a level 75 RNG/NIN Close call, Sleep Bolts stop working fast. *Soloable by a level 64 DRG/WHM Close call, no 2hour used. Super Jump and wyvern tank needed at end of fight. Evasion Gear equiped. No food/items or sigil bonuses used. ---- Game Description Client: Emhi Tchaoryo (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :Recently, there has been an increase in reports of attacks on merchants and farmers on the outskirts of West Sarutabaruta (I-7). You are to travel to the area, identify the threat, and neutralize it.